favsyncfandomcom-20200213-history
Share and Sync
Share and sync allows multiple users to share a category, which will be automatically synced. When a category is shared, any changes in the category - adding/editing/deleting links, will automatically be synced with all the other category members who share the same category. Share and Sync is an innovative feature and one of the key features of FavSync. User Interface When editing a category, users have an option to share the category , by clicking on the icon in the header of the category. Afterwards a new window opens, where the user can add/edit users with whom the category will be shared/already shared and their permissions. Important actions will trigger a notification for all category members. For the exact details check the Notifications section. When is it useful Share and Sync ''feature can be useful and very efficient in the following cases: 1. When you share the same interest with your friend and would like to collect useful websites together. 2. In an organization where colleagues use the same websites. Advantages in a glance '''Personal use:' - No more e-mailing about the new link you found to a friend. - Adding a link to your page and sharing it with friends is done in one step. - Collecting links with friends is easy and fun. Office use: '- '''No need to update every single PC with the same links you need for your organization. - Users will have an updatable category with the links for the organization, directly on their homepage. - Manage permissions for different users in the category. Flow and cases This section describes the flow and all the possible cases and implications. Instructions can be found in the How it works section. '''Invitation and joining the shared category:' 1. In the sharing screen the sharing user has to input the e-mail address of the user the category will be shared with. If the user is not yet signed up on FavSync, invitation email will be sent to the specified e-mail address. When the user will sign up, the shared category will be already on the user’s page, as part of a starting point. 2. The sharing user will choose the proper permissions for the invited user, from the following: -Admin: Inviting new users to the category and modifying permissions for existing users; -Editor: Modifying, adding or deleting links inside the category; -Viewer: Viewing the links only. This permission is always chosen; -Owner (sharing user): Same as admin, with possibilities to completely unshare the category. This permission is granted automatically to the sharing user only and cannot be chosen. There can be only one owner per shared category. 3. As long as the invitation is pending, the category is not considered as shared - looks as regular and can be removed. 4. The invited user receives an e-mail notification and has to accept or reject it. An invitation is also sent through the notifications bar (link). 5. If the invited user accepts the invitation, both users will share the same category and will be synchronized for any change in the category. 6. If the invited user rejects the invitation, a notification will be sent to the sharing user and a possibility to invite again. Modifying shared category: 7. Shared category looks same as a regular category, with slightly darker borders, so it is recognizable. On the lower part of the category it says: “Shared with: list of users”. The owner of the category will have a crown icon near the username and will come first in the list. 8. Changes within the shared category such as: adding additional users, removing existing users and changing permissions to users can be done through the same sharing button. Quitting/unsharing shared category: ''' 9. All regular users (not category owners) cannot delete a shared category, only quit from a category. After quitting, the category simply disappears from the user’s FavSync page, same as removing a regular category. 10. The owner of the shared category cannot quit the category, since it will affect other users. Therefore the owner must choose one of the two options: Option 1: quit and transfer ownership to any other user in the category. The user must be a category member already. In this case the category will be removed from the original owner and the user to whom ownership was transferred will become the new owner automatically. Option 2: unshare the category, this way the category will become regular for the owner and removed from everyone else. The category then, can be completely removed from user's page. How it works There is also a step-by-step tutorial provided for this feature. '''Sharing a category with another user: 1. Press on ; 2. Choose the category you would like to share and press on the icon; The following screen will pop-up: 3. Fill in the e-mail address of the user; 4. Choose the category permissions for that user; 5. Press on the Share button; invitation will be sent to that user. Modifying a shared category: To add more users/change permissions/remove users/abandon shared category, you need to modify the shared category. When a category is shared the following screen will pop-up after pressing the icon: - To add a new user to the category, fill in the e-mail address and click Share. - To remove a user from the category, click on the Remove near the user. - To change user's permission click on the dropbox near the user's name. - To abandon a shared category, when you are the owner of that category will be explain in the Special cases. - To abandon a shared category, when you are not the owner of that category is the same as removing a regular category. User permissions Every user in the shared category has a permission level: owner, admin, editor or viewer. The table below describes the permission levels: Notifications to users Most of the actions in the shared category will trigger a notification for the category members. The notification bar is on the right top side of the screen. When there is a new notification the icon changes from inactive blue to yellow and shows the amount of unread notifications. This table descibres in which cases category members get notifications: Owner – the owner of the category; Executer – the user that executes the action; User1- a regular user that the action is executed on; Notification bar holds five last notifications, to see all notifications before that use See all notifications option. Upcoming improvements The following updates and improvements are planned to be developed: 1. Possiblity to invite users also by typing in their name with autosuggest functionality. Currently invitation is possible only by typing the exact e-mail address of the user. Autosuggest functionality allows the sharing user to type only the first letters of the name and choose from a list of existing users, this way to easily identify the correct user. 2. Possibility to keep unshared category after the owner unshared it. Currently the unshared category is automatically removed from all category members.